Grano por Grano
by Vismur
Summary: Serie de Dabbles. Sobre Hawaii Five0. Menciones de Steve/Danny. FINAL.
1. Gustar

_Colección de Dabbles, con relación o no entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**UNO**

**GUSTAR**

- A ti te gusta Steve, ¿no? – dicto Kono desinteresadamente mientras movía sus dedos por la computadora táctil, pero con voz firme dando a entender que era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto atónito el detective Danny Williams al intentar no atragantarse por el tajante inicio de conversación.

- Que te gusta Steve – volvió a decir, mientras unas fotos de sospechosos pasaban por la pantalla, durante 20 segundos reino el silencio.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – pregunta contrariado, y con su voz de queja cada vez que algo le molesta.

- Tomare eso como un si – dijo la chica de la habitación mientras manda las fotos por celular.

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso – contraataca molesto mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Vamos Danny, deberías darte prisa y decírselo, antes de que te lo ganen – Kono por fin lo miro a la cara, encontrándose con una escena divertida, lo que parecía un berrinche y un ligero toque rosa en las mejillas del detective.

- Tú estás loca – declaro molesto mientras empieza a caminar de un lado a otro – y para que lo sepas, no me gusta, Steve es un loco amante de las armas, que anda… - y Kono escucho un largo parloteo de defectos, los intentos de asesinato, los años que ha perdido en tan poco tiempo, suspiro divertida, ah el amor… Chin le debía dinero.


	2. Regalo

_Colección de Dabbles, con relación o no entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias al por tu mensaje eminahinata. Aquí otro dabble, que lo disfruten._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DOS**

**REGALO**

- Yo no creo que debamos estar aquí Danno – dijo el comandante Mcgarrett.

- Esto es tu culpa – contraatacó el rubio molesto, mientras caminaba entre los estantes.

- Pero estamos aun en una misión, no deberíamos estar aquí – intento hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Ya te dije que es tu culpa, así que acepta la responsabilidad – ignorando su comentario siguió mirando los estantes.

- ¿No puedo ser más al rato? – pregunto un poco esperanzado.

- ¿Mas al rato? ¡Mas al rato! – Steve tuvo la sensación de ser un pequeño ratón – yo no tuve la culpa de que nos dispararon, otra vez, para variar…

- Pero… -

- No – interrumpió violentamente lo que iba a decir – yo no tuve la culpa de que el regalo de mi hija, que deje en mi coche, al que le dejaste las llaves puestas, se lo hayan robado – mirada asesina dirigida al líder del equipo.

- No sabía…

- ¡Calla! - volvió a interrumpir – El cumpleaños es hoy, en una hora, así que estamos en esta juguetería a comprar otro regalo e ir a su fiesta, que por cierto vas a pagar tú – mostrando la billetera de Steve, mientras tomaba uno de los juguetes más caros que encontró.

- Podemos recuperar el coche pronto, ¿Y de donde sacaste mi cartera? – pregunto incrédulo mientras intentaba tomarla, pero un profundo gruñido del rubio le detiene, rindiéndose suspira, nadie se mete entre Danny y Grace… pobre del diablo quien les robo el coche.


	3. Pastel

_Colección de Dabbles, con relación o no entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Muchas gracias por el mensaje eminahinata. Otro dabble más para su disfrute._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TRES**

**PASTEL **

Danny estaba riendo. Para ser más precisos Danny se estaba burlando de mí.

- Danny esto no es gracioso – resoplo molesto al ver a mi compañero, quien intentaba a toda costa no caer al piso por la risa.

- Lo siento – dice calmándose un poco, respirando agitadamente – pero debes comprender que esto… - intento volver a controlarse pero no pudo y volvió a estallar a carcajadas.

- ¡Danny! – le llame la atención con voz más enérgica.

- Por Dios Steve – intenta recuperar el aliento, cuando logra vuelve a hablar – me acabas de regresar todos los años de vida que me has arrebatado en tantas persecuciones – sonríe de nuevo mientras saca su celular y toma una foto – esto recuperará mis ánimos cada vez que me quites años de vida.

- ¡Danny! ¡Deja eso y ayúdame!

- Ya, ya – dice condescendiente mientras me da su mano para sacarme del pastel – con esto queda claro que debes pensar dos veces antes de perseguir como loco a un sospechoso, no lanzarte al vacio para taclearlo, especialmente si es una boda, ya que puedes caer en un pastel gigante y quedar todo lleno de betún – me sonríe con burla mientras acerca su mano a mi cabeza, y toma una cereza, que no sabia que tenia y se la come.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – protesto dándome la vuelta con un pequeño rubor.


	4. Corbata

_Colección de Dabbles, con relación o no entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Muchas gracias de nuevo por el mensaje eminahinata. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CUATRO **

**CORBATA **

Chin miraba divertido la escena, siempre creyó que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero verlo en directo era todo un espectáculo.

- Quítatela – dijo con voz autoritaria el capitán del equipo.

- No – refuto de la misma manera el segundo al mando.

- Que te la quites – volvió a insistir.

- ¡No!

- Danny estamos en Hawaii, quítate esa cosa – intento razonar, por supuesto, en vano.

- Ya te he dicho que no, así se supone que debe verse un detective – dando la misma prerrogativa de siempre.

- Danny ya me canse de eso – Chin vio como Steve se abalanzo al rubio, sometiéndolo con su peso y acercando sus manos a su cuello.

- ¡Quítate freak de las armas! – moviéndose de un lado a otro para escapar.

- Que te la quites – intentando arrancar la susodicha corbata del cuello.

- ¡Quita tus manos de ahí!

- No te estoy haciendo nada – un sonido de algo rasgarse se escucho.

- ¡Acabas de romper mi camisa! ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡No hasta que te lo quite!

Wow, se dijo en la mente Chin, todo eso sonaba muy pervertido, incluso para él, si no fuera por que estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando en realidad, tendría ya un arma fuera, suspiro, tanto tiempo pasando tiempo con su prima hacia daño.

- Kono, vamos a tomar algo – viro a la dirección de su prima, quien veía la escena embobada, ¿Eso que tenia en la mano era un celular? - ¿Kono? – pregunto un poco consternado, ella se asusto por la pregunta, mirando a todos lados nerviosa.

- Claro je je – risa nerviosa mientras esconde su celular – vamos a tomar un café – deja todo nerviosamente y sale de la oficina… mujeres.


	5. Kisses

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Muchas gracias por los mensajes eminahinata y __lea1-santome._

_En este dabble, el chiste hubiera funcionado mejor en ingles, pero estamos en categoría español, así que hagan que lean kiss como beso, y funcionara igual, creo, después de todo el idioma oficial en la serie es el ingles._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CINCO **

**KISSES **

Steve estaba paralizado viendo al rubio con el que compartía automóvil en estos instantes, en luz roja.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto tartamudeando un poco.

- ¿Qué si quieres un kiss? – la palabra beso rondo su cabeza cuando fue pronunciada de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué querría uno? – pregunto nervioso, esperando ansioso la luz verde o escapar, la segunda parecía muy atractiva.

- A todo el mundo le gustan – dijo sin más – le di uno a Kono, uno a Chin, algunos cuantos a varios policías, incluso el forense me pidió seis – dijo feliz mientras el comandante no puedo evitar los piquetes de celos que lo atacaron.

- hmn – expreso irritado, viendo a otra dirección.

- Ah, ya entiendo no te gusta el chocolate – el detective dio su veredicto.

- ¿Chocolate? – Pregunto ahora confundido - ¿Kiss? ¿Chocolate? – regresando su mirada a su compañero.

- Si kisses, Grace me regalo un montón – mostrando la bolsa llena de estos – adoro a mi hija y me los comería todos, pero esta vez me regalo muchos y no es buena tanta azúcar para mi sistema.

Steve solo azotó la cabeza en el volante.

- ¿Steve?


	6. Mensaje

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Muchas gracias por los mensajes eminahinata y __lea1-santome, eso me hace muy feliz. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**SEIS**

**MENSAJE**

El papeleo de la oficina del detective Danny Williams era asombroso, estaba buscando en registros cualquier indicio, debido a que estaba muy poco familiarizado con la computadora táctil.

Un pequeño ruido electrónico, y Danny abrió el celular, junto al mensaje.

_Hola Danny._

_Atte. Steve_

El rubio miro con cierto cariño el mensaje, cerro el celular y volvió a trabajar. Cinco minutos más tarde volvió a sonar.

_Iremos a cenar hoy._

_Atte. Steve_

El rubio levanto las cejas, suspirando cerro el celular y volvo a trabajar, tres minutos más tarde, volvió a sonar.

…

_Atte. Steve_

- ¡Steve! – Grito con furia desperdigando a todas las direcciones los papeles que estaba viendo – me tienes a diez pasos de ti, puedes decírmelo a la cara – gruño molesto encarando al jefe del equipo.

- Pero es divertido – contesto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

- ¡Steve! – volvió a sonar el celular.

_¿Me disculpas?_

_Atte. Steve_

- ¡Steve! – ya importándole poco el trabajo, empezó a perseguir a su pareja por todo el recinto para golpearlo.


	7. Suposición

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Muchas gracias por los mensajes __Yvarlcris_, _eminahinata y lea1-santome__, me animan a continuar_

_. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**SIETE**

**SUPOSICIÓN **

- No lo entiendo – soltó de pronto Danny viendo las olas, estaba en casa de Steve, pasando el viernes en la tarde bebiendo cerveza hasta que oscurezca.

- ¿Él que? Danny – pregunta su compañero.

- ¿Por que suponen que estamos casados? – pregunta mientras se acomoda en la silla - ¿recuerdas al preso cuando lo retaste a jugar para sacar información? Me exaspera.

- A mi también me ha pasado, ¿recuerdas el secuestro del acorazado?, cuando hablábamos por teléfono uno de los trabajadores pensó que eras mi esposa – sonrió ante el recuerdo – pero hace mucho que paso, ¿Qué paso para que te importara ahora?

Un pequeño sonido de irritación salió de la garganta del rubio.

- Me han pasado cosas curiosas, el otro día fui a lavar mi auto en el local que me recomendaste, cuando llegue el dependiente me dijo que estaba muy feliz de conocer a la "esposa" del capitán Mcgarret.

- Vamos Danny, un pequeño error, como con el acorazado – lo palmeo el hombro en compañerismo.

- Y el otro día fui al hospital para la rodilla, llene unos cuantos documentos de nuevo, cuando terminé la enfermera vio la información y muy afligida, me pregunto si ya nos habíamos separado, y que le parecía que hacíamos buena pareja.

- oh

- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? – preguntó, Steve negó con la cabeza - Rachel – murmuro con cierto tonillo molesto.

- ¿Tu ex esposa?, ¿Te ha vuelto amenazar con mandarte su abogado debido a los rumores? – pregunto curioso.

- Ojala hubiera sido eso – levanta las manos exasperado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me dio folletos y revistas de bodas, presupuestos, lugares para viajes, incluso se ofreció a ser la madrina, ¡la madrina! – exclamo con exasperación - ¡No se que tienen las mujeres en esta isla!


	8. Coco

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Muchas gracias por los mensajes __lea1-santome_, _eminahinata y __Yvarlcris__, que bueno que les ha gustado, eso me alegra mucho._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**OCHO**

**COCO**

- ¿Steve? – una voz le llamo, estaba cansado y le dolía horrores la cabeza, abrió un poco sus ojos, sintiendo la luz que le obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo, una vez intento de nuevo abrirlos, un borrón amarillo le recibió, y sabia quien era.

- ¿Danny? – pregunto confuso, intentando levantarse.

- Gracias a Dios Steve – murmuro mientras ponía una de sus palmas en el amplio pecho del más alto, evitando que se moviera – no te levantes, te has dado un buen golpe.

- ¿Arma de fuego? – pregunto Steve mientras sentía un pinchazo más fuerte de dolor en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

- No, no te golpearon con una pistola.

- ¿Vara, parilla, pala? –

- Umh, no.

- ¿Un auto?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – su voz subió un poco de la preocupación – y no, no fue un auto.

- ¿Granada, bomba?

- No fue una exposición.

- ¿Entonces?, me duele como un infierno la cabeza – Danny negó con la cabeza.

- Te ha dado un coco, mientras pasabas debajo de la palmera para entrar al agua – Steve le dio una mirada de escepticismo, como si no le creyera, Danny solo le sonrió divertido – ya te había advertido sobre ellos, no se por que no me haces caso.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que me noqueo un coco? – la sonrisa del rubio de amplio.

- Y en tu propia casa, Steve


	9. Roce

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Muchas gracias por los mensajes_ _eminahinata, Rikahi, RDH y__ lea1-santome__, son unos amores._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NUEVE **

**ROCE **

Estaban juntos, muy juntos, sus cuerpos se rozaban entre si.

- Danny muévete un poco – pidió apretando los labios y conteniendo el aliento.

- No – la negación salió un poco entrecortada.

Esto era excitante. A pesar de ser un juego de Twister.

- Vamos Danno, tío Steve, mano derecha rojo – animo alegre Grace a su lado, claramente emocionada, hace media hora que habían empezado para enseñarle el juego.

- Espera pequeña – dijo Danny, pero al hacer un movimiento ambos cayeron al suelo agotados, quedado boca abajo el rubio, y Steve encima de él – y así termina el juego – levanta un poco la cabeza para ver a su niña.

- Juguemos otro – sugirió emocionada.

- Mejor hagamos algo para comer, ya es tarde – llamo Steve, quitándose de Danny, y quedando arrodillado en el piso – voy al baño, hum, no tardo – y salió corriendo a la planta alta, como si persiguiera un delincuente de tenia una bomba.

- Ya puedes pararte Danno – dice Grace a su padre que sigue acostado en la lona de plástico.

- No te preocupes cariño, estoy un poco cansado, adelántate a la cocina, horita de alcanzo – le sonrió, y ella obedeció y se fue. Danny solo vuelve a quedar acostado completamente. Debería jugar más seguido Twister.


	10. Pierna

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias, gracias Yvarlcris, __eminahinata y__ lea1-santome__, una noticia, son como 32 dabbles contando todas las ideas y las publicadas, pero podrían llegar hasta los 50 en total._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DIEZ**

**PIERNA**

Steve trago saliva.

- Parece que esta bien, solo es el rasguño – sonrió forzadamente.

- Tienes razón – dijo Danny viendo el pequeño rasguño de su pierna – era mi pantalón favorito, déjame a ese tio para hacerle confesar cuando lo atrapemos.

- No hay problema todo tuyo – sin apartar la mirada de la pierna de su compañero, el pantalón fue roto desde la bastilla hasta el muslo, llegando a verse parte de la ropa interior debido a que estaba sentado, ¿Quien diría que Danny usaba calzoncillos?

- ¿Steve? – pregunto preocupado.

- Lo siento Danny, solo me aseguraba – mintió descaradamente pero salió con tal naturalidad que incluso él se la creería.

- No te preocupes, solo fue una espada, que corto el pantalón – se para – necesitare otro y le pateare el trasero a ese ninja pirata región cuatro.

- Claro – y siguió admirando la pierna.


	11. Lentes

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes _ _eminahinata,__ lea1-santome__ y __Yvarlcris._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**ONCE**

**LENTES**

Amaba esos lentes, Danny se veía bien con ellos, le daba un toque… sexy agresivo, ¿Por qué los habría en su oficina?, se pregunto mentalmente mientras se los ponía, busco algún reflejo y noto que a él no le quedaban.

- Steve… - su compañero entro por la puerta, quien se quedo viendo a su jefe, el comandante solo vio a través de los oscuros cristales.

- ¿Si Danny? – pregunto inocentemente, el rubio levanto una ceja.

- Ese estilo no queda bien contigo – dijo Danny mientras se acercaba y quitaba sus lentes de la cara de su compañero con una sonrisa burlona – va mejor conmigo – se los pone y hace pose de revista.

- No te lo creas tanto – se quejo solo para darle la contraria, Danny salió de la oficina con una carcajada.

Al día siguiente, un pequeño paquete estaba en el escritorio de su oficina, y después de comprobar que no era una bomba, ántrax o un arma biológica, lo abrió, para encontrar unos lentes de sol sport, los miro por un largo tiempo y se los puso.

- Te lo dije – la voz de Danny le llamo desde la puerta, donde el rubio estaba recargado – se te ven mejor esos – y le guiña el ojo.

- Oh, cállate -


	12. Regadera

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes _ _Yvarlcris, eminahinata y__ lea1-santome__, hoy hay dos por uno._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DOCE**

**REGADERA**

- ¿Dónde está Steve? – murmuro malhumorado para sí Danny, hace unos minutos que tocaba el timbre y nadie abría, con un poco de preocupación ahora, ¿Si le paso algo?, entro a la casa en alerta.

La casa parecía bien, todo en orden, nada de balas, explosiones o lucha, suspirando aliviado fue a la segunda planta, examino todas las habitaciones y todo estaba vacio, llego a la habitación de Steve, pero no había nadie.

- Steve – llamó en voz alta, un ruido se escucho en el baño, como un golpe, corriendo entro enseguida, pero al hacerlo…

- ¿Danny? – pregunto confundido el moreno, quien se había resbalado cuando lo llamaron, la toalla quedo en el suelo desperdigada, así que el rubio podía ver todo.

- Eh… ah…toque… en la… oh dios… ya salgo – dijo tartamudeando completamente escarlata de la vergüenza mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente y cerrando la puerta violentamente – lo siento – se alcanzo a escuchar la disculpa ahogada por la distancia.

Steve se quedo viendo la puerta, un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

- Necesito hielo, me iré a ahogar en hielo – decía medio ausente el detective mientras bajaba a la cocina, completamente dispuesto a nunca entrar a una casa a lo McGarrett, Steve era una mala influencia para él y sus métodos de investigación, aunque…


	13. Fuga

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes__ eminahinata, lea1-santome y Yvarlcris, lo que estaban esperando por fin ha llegado._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TRECE**

**FUGA**

- Bien, bien, Chin te diré la razón, estoy enamorado de Danny, ya deja de molestar – la voz de Steve se escucho, al mismo tiempo que unos papeles caían al suelo.

- ¿Steve? – la voz impactada del rubio se escucho a su espalda, y completamente aterrorizado él jefe la unidad dirigió su vista para conectar sus ojos.

- ah… - se quedo en blanco sin saber donde meterse, y adquiriendo un color rozado en la cara. Los primos se vieron y acordaron irse muy despistadamente, dejando al par solos, haber si por fin podían solucionar sus problemas.

- ¿Lo que has dicho es verdad? – pregunto Danny, jugando con las manos nervioso.

Steve pensó rápido, ¿Qué tan feo lo golpearía Danny ante la respuesta?, ¿Huir y arruinar su reputación?... vamos que era un soldado entrenado para soportar grandes dosis de presión, podría confesarse a quien le gusta, así que intento hablar, pero la lengua se le trababa, simplificando solo asintió para dar respuesta e intento huir. Después de todo, incluso un soldado entrenado tendría miedo de alguien con el carácter de su amorcito.

- No te atrevas a moverte – siseo con autoridad el rubio, aparentemente recuperado.

- Danny – murmuro nervioso, preparándose mentalmente para lo que podría venir.

- ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto sin imprimir ninguna emoción a su voz.

- Tres… - empezó a decir, pero se atraganto con su propia saliva.

- ¿Tres semanas? – pregunto Danny, Steve negó - ¿Tres meses? – volvió a negar, el rubio levanto una ceja interrogante.

- Trescientos cincuenta y dos días – murmuro avergonzado aun más.

- Sabía que eras friki, pero esto – y el rubio se abalanzó hacia el moreno, Steve solo cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe. Pero en su lugar unos labios tocaron los suyos.

Danny al separarse se dio cuenta de algo, Steve había sucumbido a la presión, y se había desmayado.

- Puedes soportar bombas, ataques sorpresa, secuestros, asustar a malos con tus tiburones o amenazarlos con soltarlos desde edificios altos, ¿Que clase de súper hombre eres? – rio divertido para si Danny – si eres vencido por un beso.


	14. Novios

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes __Yvarlcris, eminahinata, Neko Italia Angel y__ lea1-santome__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CATORCE**

**NOVIOS**

- Entones… - una elegante voz femenina con acento británico empezó la conversación - ¿oficialmente? – pregunto con emoción contenida.

- Así es, Chin y yo pusimos una cámara y lo tenemos grabado – la voz con acento local hawaiano, sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

- Perfecto – sonrió con satisfacción Rachel mientras tomaba una pequeña galleta.

- Toda la idea fue de Chin – dijo Kono, dejando su tacita en la mesa, ambas mujeres dirigieron su vista al hombre que compartía el té en aquel restaurante. El mencionado dio un escalofrió.

- … - solo las miró, él no debería estar ahí.

- Te agradecemos la ayuda, sin ti, esos aun estarían sin collar – dijo divertida Rachel.

- Así es primo, has hecho una gran colaboración con la comunidad – complemento Kono. Chin pensó que se refería a la comunidad de locas de la isla, sin ofender claro.

- Sigo sin entender como me metieron es esto – murmuro con pesar por sus amigos, suspirando, escuchando a las mujeres divagar. Ah claro, su novia era también parte del club, rayos.


	15. Televisión

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes __, eminahinata, __lea1-santome y Yvarlcris__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**QUINCE**

**TELEVISIÓN **

- Kono, dime que eso que tienes en la televisión no es lo que yo acabo de ver – la voz grave de su jefe se escucho, la pobre casi novata salto del susto al verse descubierta.

- Steve – apago la televisión a tiempo record, mientras se levantaba de su cómodo escritorio, y quedaba como un militar, rígido.

- Kono – volvió a decir su nombre con autoridad, una pequeña parte de ella se estremeció.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted capitán? – pregunto con cautela, ya que la habían agarrado en infraganti.

- ¿Qué hace un video de Danny y yo besándonos, y no precisamente de este cuartel? – oh demonios, la aludida tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, hacía tiempo que había puesto el anuncio en el club de sacar fotos y videos, si los veían, y justo estaba revisando material de una calle en las afueras.

- Bueno… este… - lección para Kono, ver esos videos en su casa, no en el trabajo.

- Simplemente evita que Danny los vea – la mirada de su jefe se suavizo – porque yo no voy a poder salvarte del monologo que te dará si se entera – y salió de la habitación.

- ¿eh? – la chica quedo ida, pero la cabeza de Steve se volvió a asomar.

- Por cierto, quiero copias de todo


	16. Casa

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Hice un video conmemorativo del cumpleaños de mi segundo y tercer actor favoritos (El primero es mi Pierce Brosnan), ir a mi perfil para dar con el link._

_Gracias por los mensajes eminahinata, __lea1-santome, __ Yvarlcris, Rikahi y DRH__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Dieciséis **

**Casa**

- Deberíamos vivir juntos – soltó de golpe Steve, mientras empezaba a estacionarse enfrente del apartamento del rubio.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto consternado, mientras dirigía la vista a su compañero.

- Si, somos novios, vivamos juntos, es lo más natural – dice simplemente.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me sentiría mal, debido a que es tu casa, yo no ayude – empezó a fruncir sus labios un poco.

- Claro que puedes ayudar, puedes hacer el desayuno, la comida y la cena, lavar la ropa y… - fue interrumpido más sin embargo.

- Steve, soy tu novio, no tu criado – dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto.

- ¿No es lo mismo? – pregunto con una sonrisa, feliz por haber distraído a Danny.

- ¡Steve! – gruño molesto.

- No hagas caso de eso ultimo, pero estaba hablando enserio, ven a vivir conmigo, tendrás un mejor lugar donde traer a Grace – empezó a recitar el capitán.

- ¿Te estás quejando de mi apartamento? – Danny levanto una ceja interrogante.

- No, no me malinterpretes, solo digo, podemos vivir juntos, amanecer uno al lado del otro, llegar juntos después de un arduo día de trabajo, traer a Grace a un lugar agradable. Y que pueda quedarse en una habitación continua a la tuya, o dormir juntos.

- Que cursi sonaste – dijo Danny negando con la cabeza suavemente.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – y solo recibió un beso.


	17. Mascota

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes, __lea1-santome, __ eminahinata__ y__ Yvarlcris._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DIECISIETE **

**MASCOTA**

- Quizás debamos tener un perro – sugirió Steve viendo sus papeles en su oficina, Danny quien estaba sentado en una silla enfrente del escritorio, bajo los que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Un perro? – pregunto fuera de lugar Danny.

- Si, una mascota le dará a nuestra casa un sentido más hogareño – dijo sin más.

- Steve, no creo que tener una mascota, sea lo más inteligente, especialmente porque dudo que un gato, perro, canario, cotorro, serpiente o incluso un cocodrilo sobreviva contigo un día – dijo sarcásticamente dejando sus papeles en el escritorio.

- Pero tú estas viviendo conmigo – Steve contesto inocentemente.

- Por tu bien físico espero que eso no lo hayas dicho con la intención con la que sonó, yo soy un ser pensante que sabe cuando alejarse para sobrevivir, una mascota no duraría ni un día contigo – una risa afuera se escucho.

- Yo creo que no dura ni tres horas – era Chin.

- ¿Qué no creen que pueda tener una mascota? – pregunto Steve levantando una ceja.

- No – contestaron demasiado rápido los otros hombres de la habitación.

- Son crueles.

- No, solo somos realistas – complemento Danny y Chin solo remato.

- Exactamente.


	18. Nueva

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes Rikahi, Yvarlcris, eminahinata,__ lea1-santome __y Neko Italia Ángel__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DIECIOCHO **

**NUEVA**

Catherine no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa, pero quien no lo estaría cuando un buen partido se le había escapado de las manos como el agua.

- A que son lindos, ¿verdad? – dijo Kono mientras le seguía enseñando fotos, a esta mujer se le olvidaba que salió un tiempo con Steve, al parecer si.

- ¿Las sacaste tú? – pregunto mientras veía una foto donde Steve le besaba la nariz a Danny.

- No, cree un club, y las integrantes sacamos fotos cuando los vemos, y las compartimos para la comunidad – dice sonriendo mientras saca más.

- Oh – si algo tenía que reconocer Catherine, es que eran muy buenas, y se veían muy bien, ¿No se supone que debe estar celosa?, y no admirada.

- ¿Quieres unirte al lado oscuro? – pregunto seriamente Kono, Catherine solo vio las fotos, y regreso la mirada a su amiga.

¿A quien engañaba?

A Kono, no.

- Veré que puedo hacer - respondió con una media sonrisa.

- Te pasare la página a tu correo – comento simplemente.

Saliendo a su coche, pensó que seria una buena actividad para sacar un poco de frustración, además, quien tenía en su poder el manejar un satélite que casi todo lo veía.


	19. Pantalón

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes __lea1-santome__, eminahinata __y __Yvarlcris._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DIECINUEVE **

**PANTALÓN**

- ¿Estás bien Steve? – pregunto divertido Danny, mientras intentaba no reírse.

- Si sigues burlándose te voy a "castigar" – amenaza con voz potente, mientras ve su pantalón… roto.

- Oh si "castigo" – dice en burla – aunque fue tu culpa en primera instancia, verdad Rambo – el rubio se dirigió al perro de raza border collie, quien solo movía la cola alegre.

- ¡Ya le pusiste nombre! ¡Ese animal me ataco! – se quejo Steve mientras señalaba al animal.

- Tú le pisaste la cola, ¿Cómo crees que iba a reaccionar? – Danny negó con la cabeza – ¿podemos quedárnoslo? – pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animalito.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto reacio mientras se acercaba a su novio y al animal que le ataco.

- Tú querías un perro, y Rambo parece que sobrevivirá a ti – se burla mientras el perro parece entender de qué hablan, porque está moviéndose alegremente en círculos entre los dos.

- Parece inteligente – Steve llama al perro mientras este le lame la mano.

- Creo que se está disculpando por romperte el pantalón, y no te ha herido, ¿podemos quedárnoslo? – pregunto de nuevo, sin saber cómo, ambos pusieron carita de pena.

- Ya hemos acabado con el sospechoso – dijo un policía local que salió de la nada, mientras se quedaba viendo al rubio.

- Muchas gracias Sam – Danny le sonrió, el policía iba a acercarse más, pero Rambo empezó a ladrarle con fuerza, asustando al hombre.

- Tienes razón Danny – dijo Steve mientras tomaba a Danny de los hombros – Rambo y yo podríamos congeniar muy bien – dice burlonamente para el hombre, mientras caminaba hacia el camaro – ¡vamos Rambo, a casa! – le grita al perro, quien deja de ladrar, para ir muy tranquilo con sus nuevos dueños.

- ¿eh?


	20. Propuesta I

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes __lea1-santome__, eminahinata __y __Yvarlcris._

_Bien, les cuento que este es el segundo dabble que escribí de esta serie, pero nunca encontré la fuerza para subirlo, hoy ha llegado el momento, espero que les guste._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTE**

**PROPUESTA I**

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto Steve solemne.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Danny encarando al SEAL.

- ¿Si te casarías conmigo? – volvió a preguntar, mirando a los ojos de su novio.

- No se tu Steve, pero no creo que sea el momento mas adecuado para decir eso – dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no?, es un día precioso, clima agradable, estamos sobre un romántico yate – animo Steve, moviendo la cabeza para mostrar cada una de las cosas mencionadas.

- Steve – su nombre salió con profundidad, el tinte de ira esta presente – estamos atados en este yate, porque pertenece a un narcotraficante, que nos agarro con la guardia baja, que por cierto, es tu culpa, en mitad de la nada y con un maldito calor - termino gruñendo.

- Pero el problema de las ataduras esta resuelto – dijo alegre Steve, mientras jugaba con una soga cortada.

- ¿A que horas de liberaste? – pregunto consternado.

- ¡Oye tu! – uno de los malos lo vio y empezó a disparar, pero un cuchillo que tenia Steve escondido, le llego al cuello.

- No te preocupes Danno, yo lo arreglo – sonrió y va por el arma, ya que estaban saliendo más hombres.

- Steve ¡Libérame primero! – grito frustrado.

Después de 30 minutos, un montonazo de muertos y heridos, Steve llego a liberarlo, cortando la soga.

- Muy bien Danno ya estas – sonrisa – en lo que estábamos antes, ¿Te casarías conmigo? – volvió a preguntar, al siguiente instante había recibido un puñetazo de su novio, quien refunfuñando se dirigía a la cabina de motores – ouch, sabia que me faltaba el anillo.


	21. Piña

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes eminahinata,__ lea1-santome__y __Yvarlcris._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTIUNO **

**PIÑA**

- Danny –

- No te perdonare Steve McGarrett – Danny gruño a la dirección de su novio.

- Yo no sabía – intento justificarse.

- Te he dicho que la odiaba -

- Bueno, sí, pero jamás me dijiste que eres alérgico -

- Pudiste haberlo leído en mi informe – gruño

- ¿Tenemos informes de salud? – pregunto confundido

- ¡Claro que sí! – grito enfadado el rubio.

- Oh, lo siento, pero pensé que te gustaría un pay de piña, receta de mi madre – haciendo un puchero con carita apenada.

- … - Danny suspiro derrotado – esta bien, admito que parte de la culpa es mia, pero no vuelvas a acercarme una piña cerca o yo te intentare aventar de un edificio

- Promesa – a pesar de que Danny estaba un poco hinchado no le dijo que no al beso – sabes a piña – dijo saboreando su boca al separarse.

- ¡Steve!


	22. Calendario

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes eminahinata,__ lea1-santome__y, __Yvarlcris y RDH._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTIDÓS **

**CALENDARIO**

- ¡Danny! – grito Steve al entrar a su oficina.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto como no queriendo la cosa el rubio.

- ¿Qué hace esa cosa horrorosa en mi oficina? – señalando el interior de la misma, Danny echo una ojeada rápida.

- ¿Te refieres a la pintura nueva? – pregunto.

- Danny –

- o ¿te refieres a la lámpara surrealista nueva? – volvió a internar mirando la cruza entre una lámpara y un nido de pajaros.

- Danny -

- Ya se, te refieres ala foto de Philip Will que te dio cuando lo salvamos de que lo mataran – señalando al hombre sonriente en la imagen.

- Danny, no me refiero a esa cosa horrorosa, si no a la cosa horrorosa que esta al lado de la foto que no sabia que había colgado – dijo gruñendo.

- Yo ya no veo más cosas horrorosas – dijo sin más Danny.

- ¿Y ese calendario de Nueva Jersey?

- A es que bonita

- ¡Danny!


	23. Surf

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes Yvarlcris, eminahinata,__ lea1-santome__y RDH__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTITRÉS**

**SURF**

- Grace, ten cuidado – Danny vigilaba a su niña mientras estaba en la orilla, Steve por fin había convencido de dejar su traje en casa, y hoy usaba un bañador comprado especialmente para él.

- Por supuesto papá, además Rambo esta conmigo, él me cuida – dijo la pequeña mientras el perro ladra en acuerdo.

Pasando unos momentos jugando en el agua, en el caso de Grace y Rambo, Danny solo veía sentado desde una sombrilla.

- ¡Papa! ¡Mira a tio Steve! – grito Grace emocionada a océano, donde un Steve en una tabla se surf desafiaba las olas, no era tan bueno como Kono, pero tenia su propias magia, Danny no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, ni cuando la ola acabo, ni cuando se acerco a él escurriendo agua resbalando por la anatomía de su novio.

- Cierra la boca Danno, te entrará arena – dijo burlón Steve, mientras dejaba la tabla de surf, el rubio se sonrojo.

- ¡Cállate! – desvió la mirada.

- Vamos – toma la mano de Danny – te enseño en práctica a surfear – sonríe - ¿Verdad Grace? – la pequeña tomo la mano de su papá.

- Claro, papá, quiero verte surfear – sonrisa angelical, Rambo ladro en acuerdo moviéndose en círculos entre ellos.

- Malditos manipuladores – resignándose a su suerte.


	24. Propuesta II

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes, eminahinata,__ lea1-santome__y __Yvarlcris._

_Se supone que este capítulo venia después, pero como no me sale la inspiración para otro dable preparado, entra este._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTICUATRO**

**PROPUESTA II**

- E hicimos chocolates caseros, tengo un montón, yo prepare chocolates negros y blancos en forma de delfín – dijo la pequeña mientras le mostraba su contenedor en tonos rosa.

- Eso es precioso Grace – dijo Danny, mientras tomaba la mano de su hija a las afueras de la escuela.

_¡Danno!_

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo la pequeña Grace, mirando a todos lados.

- ¿El que Grace? – pregunto Danny confundido.

_¡Danno!_

- Alguien te está llamando papá – mirando a todos lados, cuando el ruido de un helicóptero de escucho cerca.

- Ya lo escuche, esa voz se parece a… - frunciendo las cejas en concentración.

- ¡Danno aquí arriba! – y Steve en la orilla de un helicóptero, donde el fuerte aire le movía a ropa.

- ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí arriba Steve McGarret! – grito Danny cuando lo reconoció, un tripulante le dio una megáfono y le ponía unos arneses en la cintura, dejando de sujetarse con las manos, mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón y tomaba el megáfono.

- Danny Williams ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto por el megáfono, revelando que la caja tenía un anillo simple en plata. ¡Ahora si venia preparado!

El mencionado no sabía qué hacer, si reír o enojarse.

Mientras la gente estaba alrededor mirando tal muestra de amor, las mujeres pensando que romántico, y los hombres se preguntaban si en eso gastaban sus impuestos.

- Papá – Grace llamo la atención del rubio – ¿Tío Steve se volverá mi papá también? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa esperanzada.

- Si sigue vivo mañana, si – contesto, mientras iba al encuentro de su amorcito.


	25. Casi

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Lo siento, la semana pasada no tuve nada de imaginación uff, pero parece que ya puedo escribir de nuevo._

_Gracias por los mensajes eminahinata, Yvarlcris,__ lea1-santome__y anónimo__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTICINCO**

**CASI**

Habían llegado montones de llamadas de alguien infligiendo la ley, algunos azules felices por tener un poco de acción, se dirigieron a la llamada, pero al llegar se encontraron con el dúo quita trabajo.

Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams.

Steve sonreía mientras los oficiales de policía solo lo veían. Danny le estaba echando el sermón del siglo, incluso alcanzaban a oír enunciados sueltos como:

¡…que estabas pensando…!

¡…si serás…!

¡…enfrente de media cuidad…!

Ninguno de los policías se acercaba, a pesar de que habían llamado los ciudadanos por alborotos y demás faltas administrativas, hay que saber el dúo que tenia enfrente, uno por tener carácter de miedo y él otro por ser un tipo drástico a la hora de enfrentar otras personas, no gracias, amaban su integridad física.

- ¿Eso es un si? – pregunto relajado el Marine, el rubio solo murmuro algo mientras se sonrojaba, que debió ser un si, por que el moreno le beso.

¿Cuántas faltas llevaban ya?, con esa como treinta, pero ni quien se acerque.

Casi tenían trabajo.


	26. Hermana

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Lo siento, la semana pasada no tuve nada de imaginación uff, pero parece que ya puedo escribir de nuevo._

_Gracias por los mensajes Yvarlcris, eminahinata y__ lea1-santome__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTISÉIS**

**HERMANA**

Mary no era muy adepta al internet, pero tenía que reconocer que a veces era muy aditivo, había encontrado paginas interesantes de parejas calientes… hasta que se encontró con una de Hawái, muerta de la curiosidad por algo de la isla (a la que tenía que visitar próximamente), le dio click y lo que se encontró la dejo con la boca abierta, revisando la pagina por lo menos diez minutos para verificar que fuera verídico, (eso y el nombre de la creadora, que era la chica que hacia equipo con Steve), empezó a llamar a su hermano.

-_ Hola _– contesto una sexy voz conocida.

- Hola, soy Mary, ¿Esta Steve? – pregunto intentando recordar de quien era la voz…

- _Mary, tiempo sin saber de ti, te pasare a Steve_ - ¡claro, era Danny!, oyó murmullos y alguien más tomo el teléfono.

- _Mary…_

- Steve McGarrett, ¿Cómo que te casas? – pregunto directamente, confirmado que Danny vivía con él, dándole entender que la pagina no mentía.

- _Hola también, es un gusto hablarte después de mucho tiempo – dijo con un pequeño toque sarcástico_.

- Steve – gruño por lo bajo.

- _¿Y cómo te enteraste?, eso fue apenas hace dos días_ –

- La internet, ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste? - pregunto acusadora.

-_ Escuchaste la parte de apenas hace dos días -_

- Prepara mi habitación, me iré para haya, tenemos una boda que planear – empezó a ver si el pasaporte disponible.

- _Faltan meses para eso_

- Me vale, todo sebe ser perfecto, ya estoy empacando – lo que era cierto – llegare mañana con suerte – cuelga.

- ¿Eufórica? – pregunto Danny divertido, Steve solo suspiro.

- Mujeres…


	27. Familia

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes eminahinata, Yvarlcris y__ lea1-santome__._

_No se nada de la familia de Danno, pero yo misma me hice una estimación._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTISIETE**

**FAMILIA**

La señora Williams abrazo a su retoño nada mas verlo, el señor Williams no se quedo atrás.

- Tiempo sin verlos – dijo con una sonrisa para con sus dos padres y sus tres hermanos quienes venían atrás cargando maletas.

- Ya te extrañábamos – dijo una de sus hermanas.

- Y nos vamos a quedar hasta que sea la boda – dijo su otra hermana, quien le abrazo emocionada.

Caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto, llegaron a la camioneta (no en el de Danny, porque no caben), donde Rambo salió al encuentro de su dueño.

- Mira tiene un perro – dijo el hermano mientras el perro movía la cola feliz, le agradaba la gente que venia con su dueño.

- Danny ya llegaste – Steve salió detrás de la camioneta, viendo a la familia numerosa de su prometido - Buenos días – la matriarca de la familia le dirigió la mirada analizando, al final sonrió como aprobándolo.

- Te presento al resto de la familia Williams – empezó el rubio – mi madre – señalando a la mujer adulto mayor, quien era rubia, pero con algunas canas plateadas, venia vestida de forma ligera.

- Encantada – sonrió maternalmente.

- Mi padre – el hombre asintió mientras le daba la mano, quien era moreno, y tenia los ojos azules de su Danno – mi hermana Caroline – ella también era rubia y más chica que Danny – Sofhie – la más pequeña de la camada, era morena y mas baja que Danny – y Edward – también era moreno y alto, era el mayor de todos por lo visto.

- Un placer, Steve McGarrett – respondió.

- En un placer conocerte en persona cariño, como mi futuro yerno debo conocerte – dijo la madre emocionada.

- ¿Yerno? – preguntaron cuatro voces, confundidos al oír la declaración.

- Claro, este par de tortolitos se van a casar – dijo la señora Williams muy contenta, el señor Williams se desmayo al comprender todo.

- ¡Papá! – Caroline y Sofhie se agacharon a darle aire a su padre, mientras Edward lo sostenia.

- ¿No les dijiste? – pregunto alarmado Danny, hace meses que le contaba todo a su madre, ¿Por qué no les dijo nada?

- Pensé que seria divertido ver sus reacciones – dijo sonriente – y lo fue.

- ¡Mamá!


	28. Planes

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes Yvarlcris, eminahinata y__ lea1-santome__._

_Vismur sale con prisas porque debería estar en la fiesta, pero me escape para dejarles esto. Sobre Matt, él todavía no sale, pero lo hará._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTIOCHO**

**PLANES**

Esto es ridículo, se dijo mentalmente la mente de Danny, se pregunto internamente su las féminas habían escuchado la parte que decía sencilla y simple.

- No lo hicieron – dijo Steve como si leyera su mente, ambos estaban sentados e un sofá.

- Tu madre es muy entusiasta – dijo su padre, sentado al lado de Steve, tomando té para sus nervios, su esposa era muy malvada cuando se lo proponía.

- Si, ya la conoces – dijo Edward, mientras checaba en su computadora portátil algunos negocios.

- ¿Y yo que pinto aquí? – preguntó Chin, quien estaba al lado de Edward sentado, los chicos le prestaron atención unos segundos para volver a ver a las mujeres.

Mientras en el patio Grace jugaba con Rambo.

La señora Williams, Caroline, Sofhie, Mary, Kono, la novia de Chin, Catherine y Rachel, estaban planeado la boda, se supone que los interesados debían hacerlo, pero ellas salieron con:

"_Les conocemos, y por eso lo haremos nosotras"_

¡Ni que fueran a explotar el recinto!

¡O matar a los invitados!

- Siento que nos va a doler la billetera – dijeron los hombres Williams un poco deprimidos.

- Será mejor que hablé con ellas – dijo Steve levantándose.

- ¿Para detenerlas? – pregunto Danny esperanzado.

- No – sonrisa – para darle ideas – sonrió mostrando los dientes y se fue con ellas.

- Ese hijo de… - Chin y Edward detuvieron a Danny, antes de que este a punto de cometer conyugicidio.


	29. Secuestro

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes eminahinata, Yvarlcris y__ lea1-santome__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VEINTINUEVE**

**SECUESTRO**

Steve estaba un poco confundido, sentía como si lo hubieran drogado, atado, manoseado, poniéndose en alerta se fijo que estaba en el auto de Danny, sus manos estaban atadas con la corbata de Danny.

Ah, solo era Danny.

Y él SEAL se relajo, mientras esperaba que él rubio apareciera.

Cinco minutos después apareció el rubio, sin decir nada se subió y arranco el coche.

- Hola – saludo el Marine, intentando sacarse de la corbata, maldita cosa.

- … - el rubio no contesto solo siguió manejando.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué hago aquí? – pregunto como si hablara del clima.

- Nos fugaremos – dijo el rubio.

- No podemos hacer eso, nos casamos la semana que viene – dice Steve un poco abrumado.

- Yo no dije lejos de aquí, si no de la casa – murmuro un poco cansado. Necesitaban tiempo a solas.

- Oh bueno, no tenias que atarme para hacerlo, solo me hubieras dicho – dijo sin más el moreno.

- No sería divertido – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras detenía el coche.

- ¿ah?

- … - Danny se quito el cinturón de seguridad y miro con deseo a Steve.

- No es que me queje, pero estoy atado Danny – dijo mostrando sus manos, sabiendo que es lo que quería.

- Como dije sería divertido – sonrió petulante.

- uhm Danny… - y pues el resto es historia.


	30. Hermano

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes eminahinata, __lea1-santome y __Yvarlcris._

_Cuenta regresiva para el fin, faltan 5 dabbles más._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TREINTA**

**HERMANO **

El gran día había llegado, ese sábado era la ceremonia civil. La casa de Steve era el gran lugar, con la preciosa vista que ofrecía, las mujeres no pudieron decir que no, aunque todo estaba arreglado bastante sencillo y ligero a como querían las féminas, pero Steve había amenazado con una bomba si ponían algo empalagoso. Y con Steve nunca se sabe.

Del pastel se encargo Kamekona, que era de dos pisos con betún blanco y la frase en ingles "Love Gun" en betún rojo, la señora Williams rio por el chiste durante tres horas, ya sabida la historia tipo Rambo de su hijo con su futuro yerno.

Las encantadoras damas, Caroline, Sofhie, Mary, Kono, Rachel y Catherine habían sacado sus mejores vestidos de gala y las cámaras fotográficas.

Los pocos hombres, sin contar a los novios que andaban arreglándose, Chin estaba feliz esperando la ceremonia mientras su novia le abrazaba del brazo, la cual afirmaba que su boda seria algo más… femenino. Edward se encargaba que todo estuviera en orden y tranquilizar a su hermano, y no menos importante grabar todo desde que se levantaron ese día. Y el señor Williams solo esperaba el momento, su futuro yerno (eso sonaba muy raro), le fue muy amable al conseguirle un respirador artificial, uno nunca sabe.

Mientras Grace jugaba con Rambo, tratando de no ensuciar su vestido especialmente para ese dia.

Mientras los novios llevarían traje…

- Dime que no es blanco – se quejo Danny, saliendo recién de la ducha, su hermano Edward volteo la cámara para que no saliera Danny, mientras veía el traje blanco tendido en la cama.

- Lo siento hermano, las chicas escogieron – rio por lo bajo –pero tu casi esposo envió este – señalando a la puerta, donde colgaba uno negro.

Danny echo una ojeada y tomo el traje de Steve y unos accesorios del blanco y fue a cambiarse. Camisa blanco nácar, la flor blanca, pantalón y saco negros, zapatos de charol relucientes, sin corbata, Steve se había portado bien, no era necesario llevarla hoy… quizás en la luna de miel. Al volver a salir la hbitacion se encontró con Edward y… Matt.

- ¡Danny! – saludo su hermano fugado, Danny parpadeo incrédulo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto Edward receloso, la cámara seguía grabando al trió de hermanos.

- Vengo a la boda de Danny, que más – dice con una sonrisa afligida.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – el volumen en la voz del rubio subió varias octavas.

- Internet – dijo despreocupadamente – era una página muy mona.

- Tú… - señalando a su hermano a punto de dar unos de sus mega sermones, per fue detenido por la entrada inesperada de oficiales del FBI, CIA, Inteligencia, DSS, y demás dependencias que no sabia que existían - … ¿Qué?

- Esta arrestado – grito uno de los oficiales apuntando todas las armas a Matt.

- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? – llega la señora Williams bastante enojada, todos temblaron menos Edward y Danny – no van a arruinar la boda de mi retoño y tú jovencito, tendrás una charla conmigo cuando esto acabe – Matt volvió a temblar.

- Si mamá – como niño regañado. Los agentes de todas las agencias no sabían que hacer, la mujer imponía.

- Y ustedes queridos – se dirige a ellos con una mirada amistosa – pueden quedarse a la boda, síganme por favor – les señala el camino con las manos – Danny síguete vistiendo, y ven aquí Matt, tengo que tranquilizar a Steve cuando escucho el alboroto – sacando a toda la gente del cuarto.

- Bueno, esto no puede ponerse peor – dijo Danny, Edward no estaba tan seguro.


	31. Boda

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes __lea1-santome, __eminahinata __ y __Yvarlcris._

_Cuenta regresiva para el fin, faltan 4 dabbles más._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TREINTA Y UNO**

**BODA**

- Estamos aquí reunidos para la unión de este par de hombres – el padre que era SEAL aun en servicio (si, fue idea de Steve), empezó la ceremonia sin demasiados adornos, el padre, aunque vestía la sotana, usaba botas de combate, que contrastaban enormemente con su ropa y su dulce sonrisa que portaba.

Steve usaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, con los primero botones desabrochados, cuando vio que su futuro esposo no llevaba la corbata bailo la danza de la victoria. Algunas chicas no estaban felices que Danny hubiera cambiado el traje que ellas prepararon por el que usaba, pero quien se queja, de todas formas se veía genial.

Los agentes de las varias agencias gubernamentales, se habían quitado las mascaras y alguna ropa extra, y estaban sentados detrás de la familia, algunos claramente con la cara, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, y uno de ellos lloraba por la emotiva ceremonia, Caroline estaba "consolando" al agente del FBI.

La señora Williams ya olía a boda en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Cuando el padre SEAL, llego al momento más emocionante de la boda.

- Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

John Big, era un ladrón de bodas, le encantaba aterrorizar a los invitados, hacer gritar a la novia y llevarse las joyas que llevaban las damas.

La policía aun no lograba dar con él, a pesar de lo pequeño de la isla, él sabía esconderse. En una se esos viajes por la cafetería, escucho a unas chicas emocionadas por la próxima boda de sus amigos, él sonrió, y más al saber los detalles.

Ese sábado durmió un poco más, pero no importaba, para su plan no necesitaba llegar temprano. Con toda la calma del mundo, preparo su arma, sus bolsas y su coche, y se dirigió a la ubicación.

Cuando llego apenas están en su parte favorita, ni se fijo en los hombres armados en las sillas traseras, ni quiénes eran los novios.

- Yo, esto es un asalto – brinco él ladrón mostrando su arma. Cuando por fin se había dignado a ver lo que había en la boda.

Decenas de oficiales con armas más grandes que la de él, le estaban apuntando. No era tan malo, le habían arrestado por fin, cuando hecho el vistazo a los novios se puso blanco.

Oh dios mío.

El dúo de locos.

A donde había venido a parar, dejando caer el arma intento correr pero se había quedado estático del miedo.

- Hijo mío – el padre con una sonrisa muy bella saco un arma de su sotana – se suponía que debieron decir que no – y le disparo en una pierna sin más – aniquilada el estorbo, yo los declaro esposos – termino de decir guardando el arma. Ahora sabían porque Steve lo había escogido.


	32. Miel

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes__ lea1-santome, Yvarlcris, Jazmingirl, eminahinata y RDH. _

_Cuenta regresiva, faltan 3 dabbles._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TREINTA Y DOS**

**MIEL**

- Esto es ridículo – acuso Steve recogiendo el equipaje, llevando un abrigo.

- No seas molesto – dijo Danny tan fresco como una lechuga, respirando el aire contaminado de Nueva Jersey, según la opinión del SEAL.

- ¿Por qué si estábamos en una isla paradisíaca tuvimos que venir hasta aquí de luna de miel? – pregunto Steve, estaba tan acostumbrado al clima agradable de Hawai, llegar aquí se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno… congelado.

- No te va a matar conocer el lugar donde crecí, además… - puso una cara tensa - … hay demasiada gente en Hawai en estos momentos – especialmente en su casa, muchas gracias.

- ¿Danny? – alguien cercano a ellos pregunto, acercándose a la pareja.

- ¿Allen? – pregunto cuando un hombre de traje apareció, era alto y castaño.

- ¡Sabia que eras tú! ¡Tiempo sin verte! – sonrío de forma encantadora - ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en Hawai

- Estoy de luna de miel – dijo simplemente, Steve noto que el hombre se desloco ante esto.

- ¿Te has casado? – intentando mantener la sonrisa - ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Danny, no nos has presentado – se mete en la conversación Steve, mirando al otro con superioridad, mientras Allen solo le mira enfadado.

- Steve, Allen compañero de la comisaría antes del intercambio, Allen, Steve, compañero, amigo y esposo – él SEAL amaba cuando Danny hablaba directamente.

- Un gusto en conocerte – dijo él hombre estrechando la mano, Steve siguió el juego, noto como Allen intentaba aplicar fuerza a su mano…

- El placer es mío – y sin mucho esfuerzo aplico la misma técnica, pero a diferencia del otro, él tuvo más éxito, y lo soltó. Él pobre solo se sobo la mano tan disimuladamente como pudo – Danny, démonos prisa, me dijiste que me enseñarías todo – dijo Steve ignorando al extra.

- Tienes razón, adiós Allen – Steve tomo el equipaje y la mano de Danny sonriendo triunfante, quizás no tenga a Rambo para ahuyentar a los pretendientes, pero ya tenia algo más permanente, y yacía en el dedo anular de los dos en estos momentos.


	33. Papás

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes__ lea1-santome, Yvarlcris, Jazmingirl y eminahinata. _

_Cuenta regresiva, faltan 3 dabbles__, Jazmingirl consiguio un extra._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TREINTA Y TRES **

**PAPÁS**

- Y mi papá me llevo a una excursión, llegamos a una gran altura y se veía asombroso desde ahí – decía la pequeña Grace en la escuela a sus compañeros su fin de semana, en un ensayo escolar.

- wow – dijeron los pequeños compañeros.

- Así es y papá Danno nos regaño porque llegamos un poco tarde, pero papá le calmo, hicieron barbacoa en la playa, mientras me dejaron nadar, a papá le queda muy bien las barbacoas en la playa - seguía contando la experiencia.

- No sabia que tú padrastro y tú padre se llevarán bien – la maestra un poco confundida.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Stan aquí? – pregunto Grace cuando lo metieron a la conversación.

- ¿No estabas diciendo que hicieron barbacoa en la playa? – pregunta de nuevo la maestra, todos los niños se quedaron viendo a su maestra con rareza.

- ¿No se entero? – pregunto un niño moreno.

- ¿Hum?, ¿De que? – pregunto ahora muy confundida, parece que todos ahí sabían algo que ella no, algunos cuchichearon por la ignorancia de su maestra. Grace saca unas fotos (es que la directora era una cotilla del club también).

- Mi papá Danno – señalando al hombre rubio – mi papá Steve – señalando al otro hombre, ellos son mis padres, y luego mamá – señala a Rachel en otra foto que tenia – Stan – muestra al hombre. Cuando una foto de la boda salió la maestra grito como fangirl.

- ¡Cariño! – dijo quitándole la foto mirándola con admiración, algunos niños rodaron los ojos… mujeres fangirls, Grace solo reía nerviosa con la convicción de que no le presentaría a la maestra, a sus padres.


	34. Figura

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes lea1-santome, Yvarlcris, Jazmingirl y eminahinata. _

_Cuenta regresiva, faltan 3 dabbles, Yvarlcris consiguió el bonus._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TREINTA Y CUATRO**

**FIGURA**

- Sabes… - empezó la conversación Danny mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza, mirando el ocaso, mientras Rambo jugaba a la orilla de la playa.

- Mhm – contesto simplemente el moreno.

- Deberíamos vender una figura de acción - sugirió dando otro sorbo.

- ¿Figura de acción? – pregunto Steve mirando a su esposo.

- Si, como Max Steel, el muñeco ese -

- … - Steve se quedo viendo a Danny como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

- Podríamos ganar mucho – vuelve a tomar de su cerveza.

- Danny, a ti no te interesa el dinero, y de ¿quién vas a hacer la figura de acción? – pregunto.

- De quien más – mirando fijamente al moreno – ya hasta pensé el nombre, "Steve SEAL" – dice moviendo las manos como presentándolo.

- ¿De mi? – pregunto levantando una ceja ahora divertido.

- De quien más – responde Danny tomando otro trago.

- Pensé que decías que era una mala influencia -

- Y lo eres – dejando la botella en la mesa - incluso he pensado en el comercial – se ajusta la voz - El nuevo juguete de los niños, Steve SEAL, caza delincuentes y hazlos confesar amenazándolos desde un edificio o en tu jaula de tiburones, explota almacenes y causa terror entre los maleantes – y en toda su presentación movía las manos – ¿pero sabes algo? – pregunto Danny.

- ¿El qué? -

- Seria peligroso, porque habría más mini como tú en todo el país, pero la idea es buena – Steve solo negó con la cabeza divertido.


	35. Fotografía

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los mensajes lea1-santome, Yvarlcris y Jazmingirl. _

_Cuenta regresiva, faltan 2 dabbles. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TREINTA Y CINCO**

**FOTOGRAFÍA**

La familia Williams amaba los álbumes de fotos, y él como buen Williams, tenía su propia colección… claro y la mayoría cortesía de Kono y de la población femenina de la isla.

Abrió el álbum y la primera página lo recibió con dos fotos, una individual de él y su esposo, con sus nombres, haya en los viejos tiempos en que se conocieron. Desde que se llegaron a apuntar con sus armas, cuando el moreno le quito el caso, y luego lo obligo a entrar en su equipo, el disparo y gancho a la quijada de su jefe, casi parecía un buen recuerdo, casi.

Siguió avanzando hasta ver la evolución de su relación, llegando al medio año de conocerse, y se dio cuenta de cómo cambiaba la mirada de Steve, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?, esa era una buena pregunta.

Y en ese montón de recuerdos, se encontró la foto de Steve, lleno de betún, la cual logro sacarle unas cuantas carcajadas Steve llego a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Steve.

- Recordando – el moreno se asoma para ver.

- No sabia que tuvieras esa foto todavía – dice mientras se sienta en la cama.

- Me recupera años de vida, nunca la tiraría – Danny sonríe socarronamente.

- Eso me da ideas con el chantillí – lo toma y lo arrastra a la cocina.

- ¡Steve!

El álbum quedo olvidado en el piso, mostrando su primer beso impreso en una foto, hará hace siete años ya.


	36. Extra

_Colección de Dabbles, con semi-relación entre ellos, Steve/Danny._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias por los __mensajes Yvarlcris, __eminahinata__, __Jazmingirl, lea1-santome__ y Neko Italia Angel._

_Falta 1 dabble. Este extra lo consiguió Jazmingirl, y esta basado en algo que pasó en la realidad, pero con chicas._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EXTRA**

- ¿Era necesario esto? – pregunto Danny cuando entraron al recinto.

- Ya conoces a nuestro nuevo gobernador – dice simplemente Steve, se encontraban en Miami, para una capacitación sobre ´Como tener un buen desempeño y seguir los protocolos`

- "Como si pudiese" – pensó con sarcasmo la mente de Danny.

- Buenos días – una dama de unos treinta y algo a Danny no le interesaba, llego mirándolos a ambos, pero concentrando su mirada en Steve, algo rápido atravesó su sistema.

- Buen día

- Pasen, pasen, estoy por comenzar – dijo la mujer, ambos entraron y había más policías en la sección, el consuelo de Danny era que Steve no era el único.

- "Aunque seguramente es el más peligroso" – dijo su mente.

- Buenos días, soy la psicóloga Allison Blydon y seré la instructora para apoyar a su desempeño, antes de iniciar vamos a presentarnos, pueden romper las formalidades y relajarse.

Así varios empezaron a presentarse mientras la psicóloga en risa pregunta, `¿Novia, amante o esposa?´, cuando llego el turno de Steve.

- Steve McGarrett, unidad 5-0 de Hawái – no perdieron sus apellidos cuando se casaron.

- ¿Novia, amante o esposa? – pregunto la mujer más que interesada, se le notaba por la mirada y su postura.

- Esposo – contesta simplemente mientras se sienta, la mujer se quedo con la boca abierta, un poco desilusionada por la noticia.

- Oh bueno – susurro, intentando recobrar un poco de dignidad – él que sigue.

- Danny Williams, unidad 5-0 de Hawái – se presento el rubio.

- ¿Que novia, amante o esposa? – pregunta con total falta de interés, Danny sonrió burlón fugazmente.

- Casado, él es mi esposo – dice señalando a Steve, la mujer se quedo de piedra completamente nerviosa, intentando acomodarse en su asiento.

- Vaya – sonrió forzosamente, sin levantar la vista, continuando con los demás.

- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Steve cuando Danny se sentó.

- Nada – su esposo solo arqueo una ceja.


	37. Bonus

_Bien, hemos llegado al final de esta serie de dabbles (con un pañuelo), mi primer fanfic de Hawái, estoy tan feliz por las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer, algunas me dejaron un lindo mensaje, otras lo agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Ustedes que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Pero no hagan fiesta aun, yo sigo aquí, pensando nuevas historias que publicar en un futuro no tan lejano._

_Agradezco a enimahinat__a, __lea1-santome, __Yvarlcris__, __Rikahi__, RDH, Neko Italia Ángel, chica anónima y __Jazmingirl__ por sus mensajes de ánimo, y a todas aquellas personas que leyeron esto._

_Siguiente mini-serie: "Los hombres en la vida de Steve McGarrett", serán como seis pequeños dabbles.__ En lo que planeo la historia larga._

_Alguien se dio cuenta que este en especial es más largo (quitando mi discurso), adivinaron, si la fiesta va a acabar, que termine bien, esto es un one-shot, que lo disfruten._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BONUS**

_Estaba__ en la playa rostizándose, mientras corría por su vida, ya que había piñas persiguiéndole para hacer la pizza perfecta._

_- Tienen razón las piñas, Danno – y Steve estaba muy pancho en una silla, disfrutando el sol – serias una pizza exquisita – sonrisa de Colgate. _

- Danno – una voz lejana le llamo.

_- ¿Quieres ser mi pizza? – pregunto Steve sonriendo mientras las piñas lo acorralaban._

- Danno - un par de divertidos ojos azules le correspondieron cuando abrió los propios.

- ¿Steve? – el moreno tuvo una carcajada.

- ¿Quién más? – pregunto divertido - por cierto, tú ya eres mi pizza – sonriendo.

- ¡Cállate! – grito / ordeno Danny al darse cuenta que estaba murmurando su sueño, desvió la mirada avergonzado.

- Tranquilízate Danno, estamos en un día libre, es para que te relajes y no me andes mordiendo – sonrisa, el rubio rodo los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está Grace, Sam y Rambo? – pregunto curioso, cuando noto que no estaban en la sombrilla, ese día era domingo, y habían decidido una tarde familiar en la playa.

- En la playa – señalo con la mirada a donde estaban los tres, Danny se paro y junto Steve se acercaron.

- Debes mantener la postura – Grace su preciosa niña, no tan niña a sus 17 años, era una mujer muy guapa, le enseñaba a surfear a Sam, Kono al final se salio con la suya y Grace era buena en el deporte.

- ¿Puedo entrar al agua ya? – pregunto el jovenzuelo de trece años, de piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos castaños claros.

- Si crees que estas listo – sugirió Grace con una pequeña nota de sarcasmo mostrando el agua, donde un surfista cayó al agua.

- Hmn, sigamos practicando – murmuro Sam, Danny río a un recuerdo parecido de él.

- ¿Practicando? – pregunto Steve, ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a sus padres.

- Así es, le enseño a mi hermanito el arte del surf – dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- ¿Como te va Sam? – pregunto Danny a su hijo.

- Ya estoy progresando papá – dijo el jovenzuelo – y como dice papá Steve, apunta y dispara sin ver a donde y atinaras – dijo mientras con un dedo daba la impresión de un arma.

- Dios mío, otro SEAL en la familia – murmuro Danny.

- Papá, papá Danny me llamo SEAL – chillo emocionado Sam, Steve asintió con la cabeza.

- Maldita sea, que tiene de bueno el ejercito – se quejó Danny.

- Marina, Danno Marina – dijeron los otros dos hombres de la familia, mientras Grace solo sonreía y Rambo veía a sus dueños con curiosidad.

- Parece que es hora de comer – sugirió Kono antes de que enfrascaran en un dialogo matrimonial, algunas chicas ya estaban sacando fotos del dúo.

- ¡Comida! – murmuro el chico, caminado detrás de él estaba Grace quien junto la tabla de la arena, y volvían a su lugar.

- Y pensar de tener esta familia… - murmuro Danny viendo a los integrantes de la familia.

-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-

5 años antes

- Tenemos un asesinato doble en una residencial al norte – informo Chin por radio. Cuando llegaron, toda la zona estaba rodeada por policías y forenses.

- ¿Eran los dueños? – pregunto Danny nada más salir al auto.

- Si, al parecer un grupo armado entro en la madrugada, las cosas se pusieron feas y mataron a los dos – informo Chin mientras se acercaban a la escena del crimen.

- ¿Alguna pista? –pregunto Steve mientras veían a los policías buscándolas.

- Hasta ahora sabemos que utilizaron armas de largo alcance – informo Kono mientras mostraba uno de los cartuchos.

- ¿Dónde esta su hijo? – pregunto Danny viendo la casa en todas direcciones.

- ¿Un niño? – los tres vieron a Danny.

- ¿Se lo habrán llevado? – pregunto Kono viendo a todos lados, solo había dos muertos.

- Busquemos en las habitaciones, él debe estar aquí, no creo que les sirva para rescate, los dueños no tienen familia – dijo Chin revisando los papeles.

Dieron la orden de buscar.

Treinta minutos después nadie había encontrado al niño.

- No estaba en ninguna habitación – dijo Kono después de checar la información de los policías.

- Los niños suelen esconderse en los armarios – susurro Danny viendo las puertas, y abrió cuidadosamente varios, cuando un niño de ocho años grito cuando lo descubrieron – tranquilo, tranquilo, somos de la policía – intento tranquilizarlo, el niño tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto.

- Mamá – hipo – papá – se limpia la cara.

- Ven conmigo – Danny se acerco al niño quien un poco inconforme le hizo caso. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo saco por la puerta trasera, Steve le siguió.

Al llegar al patio, Danny se sentó con él niño.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto.

- Sam – dijo quedito.

- ¿Viste que paso, Sam? – pregunto con suavidad.

- Esos hombres – hipo – eran malos – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eran varios? – pregunto Steve entrando en la conversación.

- Si, decían que querían algo de papá.

- ¿Y que querían? – pregunto Danny de nuevo.

- No se, hacían mucho ruido – se encogió en si mismo.

Steve regreso a la escena.

- Kono, Chin, buscar en toda la casa, esos hombres estaban buscando algo – ambos asintieron.

Cuando regreso la vista a su esposo, el celular de este sonó, él cual contesto.

- Espera… ¿Ahorita? – colgo el telefono.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunta Steve.

- Rachel me dijo que tenía que recoger a Grace, que ella no podía – se sobo la sien.

- ¿Y que hacemos con él? – pregunto Steve señalando al niño quien veía a ambos adultos con curiosidad.

- Llevémoslo ya sabremos que hacer – dijo Dannny, se acerco a Sam - ¿te gustaría dar un paseo? – pregunto Danny.

- ¿Paseo? – reconsidero la propuesta, vio la casa, y regreso la mirada a la pareja – esta bien

Llegaron a la escuela de Grace, donde ella ya los esperaba.

- Danno – grito emocionada mientras se acercaba a su papa y lo abrazaba – papá Steve – también dándole un abrazo.

- Hola – ella vio al niño y sonrío feliz – soy Grace, ¿y tu? – pregunto.

- Sam – murmuro el niño.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Sam, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero y empezaban a conversar.

- Al menos ella no tendrá ocupado – dijo Danny, mientras regresa al auto.

- ¿Cómo sabias que había un niño? – pregunto Steve mientras los niño seguían jugando atrás.

- Las señales Steve, las señales – Danny sonrío burlonamente, el moreno solo arqueo una ceja.

Decidieron que podrían pasar la tarde cuidando al niño mientras la investigación seguía su curso, cuando el celular de Steve sonó.

- ¿Algo nuevo? – pregunto poniendo el altavoz para que Danny también escuchara, los niños estaban comiendo entretenidos entre ellos.

- Encontramos algo interesante en una cámara de seguridad en uno de los negocios del señor, uno famoso delincuente de la tierra, al parecer vino de vacaciones - dijo Kono mientras mandaba la foto de un hombre alto y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué rayos hace la mafia rusa aquí? – pregunto Danny al ver al hombre.

- Es peligroso que Sam quede en cualquier lado, podrían hacerle daño – dijo pensativamente.

- Bueno jefe, parece que harán de niñeras – dijo burlonamente la mujer detrás de la línea.

El teléfono de Danny sonó en estos instantes, era de nuevo Rachel. Danny se alejo para hablar con ella.

- Sigue informando Kono – dijo Steve.

- Claro jefe – y corta la llamada. Cuando regreso con su esposo este acaba de colgar.

- ¿Qué paso? –

- Rachel y Stan tuvieron que salir de Hawai, me quedare con Grace una semana.

- Oh genial, lo que nos faltaba – susurro Steve.

Tendrían una semana dos niños en casa.

Durante una semana ir a la escuela de los niños a dejarlos, ir a recogerlos, hacer de comer, buscar una niñera que cuidara de ambos, conseguir ropa de Sam para llevar a la casa, comprar algunas cosas para Sam, arreglar el cuarto de Steve para que Sam durmiera, buscar al ruso maldito, Rambo feliz por los niños, Grace y Sam jugando contentos, comer juntos, y dormir.

El último día de la semana, antes de que regresara Rachel, por fin dieron con el ruso, Danny permitió que Steve se explayara a gusto usando todo su arsenal de armas, él no podía perdonar dejar un niño sin padres. Después de un montanazo de muertos y pocos heridos, los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron a la cárcel o regresados en avión a tierra firme.

Regresaron a casa a tiempo de comer, y ver a ambos niños dibujar antes de dormir.

- Bueno chicos a dormir – dijo Danny mientras ambos niños se preparaban para ir a sus habitaciones. Sam salio directo al baño.

- Y Grace, espero que hayas preparado tus cosas, mañana regresaras con tu mamá – pidió a su hija.

- Claro papá – sonrío – mañana me despediré de mi hermanito – dijo sonriente mientras se va a su habitación, ambos hombres se congelaron por el pensamiento de Grace.

- Ella cree que Sam… – dijo impresionado Danny.

- Al parecer – murmuro Steve.

- Le romperá el corazón – dice Danny, el día siguiente tenían que dar a Sam a un orfanato, debido a que no tenía familiares, y ya se habían desecho de los maleantes que pudiesen hacerle daño. El rubio solo se sobo las sienes.

Al día siguiente…

- Adiós hermanito – dijo sonriente Grace mientras iba al auto de su madre – nos vemos el fin de semana – subió al coche y este arranco.

- Sam, nosotros también debemos irnos – dijo Danny mientras subía al auto, auto que por cierto a Sam le encantaba.

- Bien – se subió al asiento trasero.

- Esto será difícil – se dijo Danny mientras Steve arrancaba el coche.

Veinte minutos después, Danny se dio cuenta que no iban al orfanatorío, si no a las oficinas civiles.

- ¿Steve que pasa? – pregunto cuando se estacionaron.

- Debemos firmar algo – contesto simplemente mientras Sam bajaba del auto.

- ¿Así? – pregunto escéptico.

- Claro – ingresaron al interior de la oficina mientras una mujer los esperaba.

- Señor McGarrett, Señor Williams, ya he preparado todos los tramites – dijo saludando de mano a los dos – síganme - hicieron caso hasta llegar a una oficina.

Sam quedo sentado en un banco afuera mientras los adultos entraban.

- Señores, su petición fue aceptada, y a pesar de los contratiempos, pueden tener efecto legal desde que firmen – saca un folder y lo abre, dejando varias hojas en el escritorio – su firma, y el niño de ahí afuera será Sam McGarrett al salir de esta habitación.

Danny se quedo de piedra. Steve simplemente tomo una pluma y firmo en donde le dijo la abogada.

- ¿Vamos a adoptar a Sam? – pregunto Danny medio atolondrado.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Steve regresando al lado de él – Rambo sobrevivió a mi, Sam seguro lo hace también – sonrisa encantadora.

- Eres un… un… - tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo, ¡Como se atrevía a hacer una decisión de esa índole sin consultarle! ¡Que era un niño! ¡Por Dios!, más sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa boba.

- Si yo también te quiero – dice mientra lo dirige a los papeles.

- ¿Y por que tiene que ser McGarrett? – pregunto empezando a firmar.

- Grace ya es Williams, Danno, es justo que Sam sea McGarrett – sonrío porque había conseguido lo que quería.

-.-.-.-.-.- End Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-

Y después Sam se había convertido en su familia, y quería ser policía como sus padres adoptivos, mientras no quisiera aplicar las técnicas McGarrett todo bien.

- ¡Danno date prisa! – gritaron Steve, Grace y Sam, mientras él se quedo como bobo recordando.

- Ya voy – sonriendo a su familia.


End file.
